The Cycle
by xXBlackTenshiXx
Summary: natsume and mikan are dead and banned from the heavens. they are accepted by the underworld and are famous. why? what happens when baby mikan meets a child natsume? will they become friends and ONLY friends or something more than that? full summary inside
1. Prologue

**The Cycle**

Okay, I had no clue what the title of what this story was going to be, and so I had to use the cycle and you're all gonna find out soon. This is the sequel to Tired, so don't read this if you haven't read the prequel. This sequel was requested by Chocolatexpudding so this story is for you.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-XxFallenDemonxX talking**

Underlined-Miki/Daisuke talking

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its contents.

**Summary: **Mikan and Natsume, now dead, are banned from the Heavens, and are happily watching over Hotaru and Ruka raise baby Mikan. Mikan and Natsume weren't accepted by the Heavens, reasons will be revealed, and are now accepted by the Underworld, but they MUST have new names. Their new names are Miki Sakura and Daisuke Hyuuga. 5 years had past and Alice Academy had changed. They allowed students home during breaks, and were able to contact their parents. Mikan had met a boy of the name Natsume Takahashi when they were both 5 years of age. They became best friends, sure they argued a lot like Miki and Daisuke, but when Natsume turned 10, he was transferred to the academy leaving Mikan. Mikan had found what her alice ten days after Natsume had left her. Hotaru and Ruka wouldn't let Mikan transfer to Alice Academy until 2 years had went by. Mikan and Natsume met again at the academy, but it seems they both have forgotten each other, but reasons will be revealed soon. Will Mikan and Natsume go through the same adventures Miki and Daisuke did? Or will they go on more slightly different adventures? Read and find out.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Prologue

**Hotaru and Ruka are married and they have a 2 month old daughter. "What should we name her?" asked Ruka. "We should name her Mikan." said Hotaru and smiled because her daughter, Mikan, smiled at the name. "And maybe one day she can find her Natsume." said Ruka. Mikan and Natsume were glad for Hotaru and Ruka. They both smiled at each other and flew away. They were both fallen angels because they had broken the laws of Heaven. Natsume's wings were tainted black with a couple red feathers. Mikan's wings were black on the tip and most of her feather's were white, along with a couple of red ones.**

After, Mikan and Natsume came down to earth from the Heavens, they were banned from the Heavens for several reasons.

Flashbacks

"_Mikan Sakura! Natsume Hyuuga! You are not to leave the Heavens, or you will be banned!!" yelled God. At this time Mikan's wings were pure white and Natsume's wings were also pure white. _**Hey how else am I supposed to explain it **_"Who cares about being banned?! We still have to watch over Hotaru and Ruka!!" yelled Mikan. "And don't forget about baby Mikan." said Natsume being calm. "How can you be so calm in a situation like this?!" yelled Mikan. Natsume shrugged his shoulders. "We have to watch Hotaru, Ruka, and baby Mikan whether you like it or not!! and who cares about getting banned from the Heavens!!" yelled Mikan. "I'm still going to go to Hotaru, Ruka, and baby Mikan!!" added Mikan dragging Natsume to the door that leads to the human world. "AS OF NOW, MIKAN SAKURA AND NATSUME HYUUGA ARE BANNED FROM THE HEAVENS!!" yelled God. At that moment Mikan and Natsume wings became what they are now._

End of Flashbacks

This is the reason why Natsume and Mikan were banned.

1) because they wanted to see Hotaru, Ruka, and baby Mikan

2) because Mikan and Natsume made miracles in the past 5 years to keep baby Mikan healthy

3) because they weren't allowed to visit anyone they knew of before they died and

4) because Mikan yelled at God.

When baby Mi, I mean, little Mikan had reached the age of 5, Mikan and Natsume were accepted by the Underworlds, but they names had to be changed from Mikan Sakura/Natsume Hyuuga to Miki Sakura/Daisuke Hyuuga. They were the first fallen angels to be in the Underworlds so they were both famous. 10 days after Mikan had turned 5 she went to the park and sat underneath a Sakura tree for a reason that she hadn't known yet, but she had a feeling that something good was about to happen. Hotaru and Ruka were always spying on her ever since she went to the park. One day, Mikan met a boy playing by himself at the sand box while the other kids were playing hide-and-seek. Mikan walked up to the boy and smiled brightly causing the boy to blush. "I'm Mikan Nogi. And you are?" asked Mikan. "N-Natsume Takahashi." said Natsume still blushing. Mikan noticed that his face was red. "Your face is red. Are you sick?" asked Mikan putting her forehead on Natsume's forehead to check his temperature. "You don't seem sick." said Mikan withdrawing her forehead.

"Daisuke, why does that seem familiar?" asked Miki. "Because you used to do that to me." said Daisuke. "You were actually blushing, weren't you?" asked Miki slyly. "..." was Daisuke's reaction.

Another 5 years had past by and Mikan and Natsume became best friends, although they were arguing like how Miki and Daisuke did, but when Natsume had turned 10 he was transferred to Alice Academy. Mikan became sad that Natsume had left her. At first she thought that it was only sisterly/brotherly love, but when she asked Hotaru why she felt this way. She learned that she was in love with Natsume and was happy to hear that she was able to go to Alice Academy in a year.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	2. The Underworld

**The Cycle**

Okay, I am sorry for the late update, I still need to be adjusted to school, so please be patient and wait for it to updated as often as it was. I hoped you will enjoy this chapter.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-XxFallenDemonxX talking**

Underlined-Miki/Daisuke talking

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its contents.

**Summary: **Mikan and Natsume, now dead, are banned from the Heavens, and are happily watching over Hotaru and Ruka raise baby Mikan. Mikan and Natsume weren't accepted by the Heavens, reasons will be revealed, and are now accepted by the Underworld, but they MUST have new names. Their new names are Miki Sakura and Daisuke Hyuuga. 5 years had past and Alice Academy had changed. They allowed students home during breaks, and were able to contact their parents. Mikan had met a boy of the name Natsume Takahashi when they were both 5 years of age. They became best friends, sure they argued a lot like Miki and Daisuke, but when Natsume turned 10, he was transferred to the academy leaving Mikan. Mikan had found what her alice ten days after Natsume had left her. Hotaru and Ruka wouldn't let Mikan transfer to Alice Academy until 2 years had went by. Mikan and Natsume met again at the academy, but it seems they both have forgotten each other, but reasons will be revealed soon. Will Mikan and Natsume go through the same adventures Miki and Daisuke did? Or will they go on more slightly different adventures? Read and find out.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The Underworld

Recap

**Another 5 years had past by and Mikan and Natsume became best friends, although they were arguing like how Miki and Daisuke did, but when Natsume had turned 10 he was transferred to Alice Academy. Mikan became sad that Natsume had left her. At first she thought that it was only sisterly/brotherly love, but when she asked Hotaru why she felt this way. She learned that she was in love with Natsume and was happy to hear that she was able to go to Alice Academy in a year. **

End of Recap

After one year, when Mikan became 11, she went to Alice Academy excited and nervous to see Natsume again.

Mikan entered the school gates and walked around the school only to bump into someone. "Ouch, I'm sorry." said Mikan and stood up and went into the teacher's lounge.

Narumi met Mikan and showed him how to get into the classroom. Narumi came into the classroom. "Class, we have a new student, please welcome Mikan Nogi." said Narumi and Mikan went into the classroom. "Hello, my name is Mikan Nogi. I have the alice of chemistry. I am a 3 stars and in the technical ability type class." said Mikan with a smile.

"Aww, she's so cute!!" yelled Miki trying to hug Mikan, but Daisuke held her back. "You can't hug her, not yet." said Daisuke. Miki pouted.

Mikan spotted a boy that looked familiar and smiled. "Narumi-sensei, can he be my partner?" asked Mikan pointing to the boy. "Your already his partner." said Narumi. "Oh, I am?" asked Mikan.

"I can't believe that she's my reincarnation! I can't be that stupid!!" yelled Miki.

"Yes, now go and sit next to him since that is the only seat available." said Narumi and left the classroom. Mikan nodded her head and walked to her seat and sat in it. "Hello, my name is Mikan Nogi." said Mikan to the boy with a smile. The boy turned around and looked at her. "Mi-kan?" said the boy. "Nat-su-me?" said Mikan. "Is it really you?!" yelled Mikan and Natsume at the same time pointing at each other. They both pinched each other and themselves to see if they were dreaming or not, but it turns out that they weren't dreaming.

"Cool." said Natsume and Mikan at the same time and walked out the room and to the Sakura tree. They both found a tombstone, even though, Natsume was here longer, he never noticed it. On the tombstone, were Miki's and Daisuke's old names. Mikan went home to ask Hotaru and Ruka about it. After they explained it, Mikan realized that she and Natsume had the same names and that they both went through the same things that Miki and Daisuke did.

The next day, she told Natsume about it and both wondered about it until they reached the Sakura tree. All of a sudden, they were pulled into the Sakura tree and landed on the ground. They both saw a girl who was a little older than them and she had wings with mostly white feathers and black tips and red ones too. There was also a boy who was older than her and his wings were tainted black with a few red feathers. They were flying over to Mikan and Natsume.

Suddenly the girl flew to Natsume and was cuddling him. "Awww! You're soo cute!!" yelled the girl. "Let go of him, now!" said the boy in jealousy. Mikan was also jealous because she had also learned that she was in love with Natsume. "You're still cuter when you were 12." said the girl to the boy after letting go of Natsume. Mikan shot the girl with Hotaru's baka cannon that she gave her for protection. The boy took the girl and dodged the cannon.

"I knew that you should've stayed away from Imai's child!!" yelled the boy. "Don't you mean Nogi? Hotaru's married to Ruka-pron, remember?" asked the girl. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Do you know mom and dad?" asked Mikan. "Sure we do! We were their friends before we died, that is. To tell you the truth, our real names are Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga, but now our names are Miki Sakura and Daisuke Hyuuga." said Miki. "But why are we named after you?" asked Natsume. "That's because you're our reincarnations." said Daisuke. Miki smiled. "Oh, does that mean you're my aunt and uncle then?" asked Mikan. Miki thought for a while before answering. "Yea we are." said Miki. "Well, it's time for you to go home." said Miki and teleported Mikan and Natsume to their homes.

Mikan told Hotaru and Ruka that she met Miki and Daisuke and about their new names. Hotaru and Ruka were fascinated, but it was time for Mikan to go to bed, so she went to bed.

* * *

I know this is short and rushed, but I've became very busy now. Please review.


	3. Kiss

**The Cycle**

Okay, I am almost adjusted to my homework and school. As you may or may not notice, but my new pen name is xXBlackTenshiXx.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Underlined-Miki/Daisuke talking

**Bold Underlined-Miki/Daisuke/Mikan/Natsume talking**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its contents whatsoever

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Kiss

Recap

**Mikan told Hotaru and Ruka that she met Miki and Daisuke and about their new names. Hotaru and Ruka were fascinated, but it was time for Mikan to go to bed, so she went to bed.**

End of Recap

The next morning when Mikan woke up, she found a folded note with a white feather on top of it and another note with a black feather on it. She read the one with the white feather first.

Dear Mikan Nogi,

it seems that you have found Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga. Yes, you are her reincarnation, as well, as your aunt. Your mother and father, Hotaru Imai-Nogi and Ruka Nogi, would've shown you who Mikan and Natsume were if they wouldn't break the laws of Heaven. I don't blame them, but I want them to be happy, so until both you and Natsume Takahashi have turned 25, Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga will come back to the Heavens. This must be a secret between you, me, Natsume Takahashi, Mikan Sakura, and Natsume Hyuuga. Yes, I know you told your parents, and they can also know, but they must not tell anybody. Understood? The feather is a way for us to contact each other.

-God

The letter dispersed and the feather was still there on her desk, so she went to to read the other note with the black feather.

Dear Mikan Nogi,

it seems that you have met my new family members, Miki Sakura and Daisuke Hyuuga. Just as God had told you, you are Miki Sakura's reincarnation as well as your godmother, but she isn't alive, so she is now your aunt. Daisuke Hyuuga is also your uncle and Natsume is his reincarnation. When you and Natsume are both 25, I will return Miki Sakura and Daisuke Hyuuga back to God. By then, both you and Natsume need to learn the aspects of life and not die in a miserable way as to how both Miki and Daisuke have, but you will both need to die in a more peaceful way. That is why both Miki and Daisuke have been banned from the Heavens. Both God and I have known this for a while so this is your's and Natsume's destiny. You can contact with Miki and Daisuke through the black feather.

-Satan

Mikan took the black feather and twirled it between her fingers until she heard a voice coming from it. **"Hello? Mikan-chan?"** asked the voice. **"Auntie Mikan? Is that you?"** asked Mikan. **"Yes, it's me. It's time for you to go to school."**said Miki. **"Oh no, I'm late!!"** yelled Mikan. Both Miki and Daisuke sweat dropped. Hotaru and Ruka were eavesdropping on Mikan and knew that she was talking to Miki and Daisuke. They made way for Mikan to leave, and so she left not knowing that she just ran past Hotaru and Ruka. They both smiled. "I leave Mikan and Natsume in your hands, Miki, Daisuke." said Hotaru. Both Hotaru and Ruka turned around and saw Miki and Daisuke standing behind her and Ruka in their human forms. "Yes, we will, but first, we need to talk." said Daisuke.

Both Ruka and Hotaru sighed and Miki and Daisuke followed them to the living room. The four of them sat down and started talking to each other.

Mikan had arrived at school and was actually the first one at the classroom. She was early for about an hour. Since there was an hour left until classes started, Mikan put her arms on the desk and laid her head on her arms and fell asleep. Soon, more students came into the classroom. Natsume was waiting for Mikan to bump into him, but she was taking longer than usual so he went into the classroom. He found Mikan sleeping on her desk. He walked to her and reached out to her before smirking. In a swift movement, he grabbed her arm making her fall out of her seat, but he sat in his seat and pulled her back so that she was sitting on his lap and she was sleeping on his shoulder. He had a small smile on his face, but it wasn't visible. Mikan suddenly felt uncomfortable, even though she's sleeping, and it caused her to wake up only to find Natsume's fan girls staring, well, glaring at her. She didn't know why until she felt she was sitting on something soft. She turned around and saw Natsume and noticed that she was sitting on his lap. Mikan blushed, but she got over it. "Natsume, why am I sitting on your lap?" asked Mikan. "FYI, I sit next to you and I can't get to it without moving you." said Natsume. Mikan pouted. "Well, it's not my fault I was sleeping." said Mikan. Natsume blushed, and hid it with his bangs. "Yes it was." said Natsume and lifted Mikan and put her on the desk making her sit on it.

Mikan and Natsume were arguing for about 5 minutes and everyone were watching them argue, even Narumi was when he first stepped into the classroom. He was late because he was talking to Miki and Daisuke about Mikan and Natsume and all that reincarnation stuff. Narumi knew that he was just going to let Mikan and Natsume as they want because Miki and Daisuke are watching them. Then Natsume did something that made everyone drop their jaws, even Narumi, Miki, and Daisuke. Natsume had leaned forward and kissed Mikan with her eyes wide open due to surprise. Everyone's eyes were, also, wide with shock and surprise. Natsume pulled back and sat down with a triumphant smirk on his face. "Na-Na-Natsume? D-did you j-j-just k-k-k-k-kiss m-me?" asked Mikan trying not to stammer. Natsume smirked wider. "Yes I did." said Natsume crossing his arms over his chest with his smirk still on his face. Mikan's face had lost its color and she had fainted. Natsume's smirk disappeared and was replaced with worry. He had caught her before she had fell on the ground and carried her bridal style. He kicked the door open and ran as fast as he could to the hospital.

Mikan was, then, sent to the ER. The doctor came out and Natsume thought he had seemed familiar. "You must be Natsume Takahashi. The one that has been taking care of my niece." said the doctor. Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes, I am Subaru Imai. Mikan's uncle and Hotaru Imai-Nogi's older brother." said Subaru. "Hotaru-san and Mikan never told me about you." said Natsume. "Because you never asked us." said a voice from behind him. He turned around to find Hotaru and Ruka. "Hn." said Natsume. "Exactly like Hyuuga." said Hotaru. Ruka, Subaru, Miki, and Daisuke sweat dropped. Miki and Daisuke had appeared in their human forms. "Ohayo, Hotaru!! Ruka-pyon." said Miki. "Hn." said Daisuke and Natsume at the same time. Hotaru shot her baka cannon at Miki. Miki gracefully dodged it and since Daisuke was behind her he also dodged it. When Miki landed back on the ground, her foot slipped and Daisuke caught her before she fell on the ground. Miki tried to get up, but she sprained her ankle and so she cannot stand up. "Here, let me see her ankle and heal it." said Subaru sighing. "No." said Daisuke grabbing Mikan like a child who wouldn't let go of his mother. "I'll do it myself." said Daisuke carrying Miki bridal style to the bench and healed her ankle with his healing alice he received from God.

After Miki was healed, she stood up and gave Daisuke a peck on the lips. Daisuke blushed and looked the other way. Miki giggled. "Daisuke-kun, you are so cute." said Miki hugging his arm. Daisuke gave a little smile. "Is Mikan-chan okay?" asked Miki. "Yes, she is." said Subaru. Natsume sighed in relief. "It seems that you really love Mikan, don't you, Natsume." said Miki. Natsume blushed, but it was gone, and nodded his head. "Does she know?" asked Miki. Natsume shook his head. "Oh, do you know her feelings for you?" asked Daisuke. Natsume shook his head again. "Well, just between you and me, but Mikan loves you. She found out when you left her." whispered Miki to Natsume. Daisuke was boiling in jealousy that Miki was talking to Natsume. It seemed like she was kissing him, but she really wasn't. "She does?" asked Natsume. Miki smiled and nodded her head. "Now, go and confess your love to her. She'll be in shock for a couple of minutes before replying. Just don't run away from her before she replies like how Daisuke did." said Miki rolling her eyes recalling the moment when she and Daisuke had confessed to each other. She had hearts in her eyes and they were hearts floating in the air around her.

She started giggling until Hotaru shot her baka cannon at her. Miki stopped laughing and laid on the ground as if she was dead. No wait, scratch that, she's already dead. Daisuke ran to her and started shaking her until she wakes up. "Miki, don't die on me!!" yelled Daisuke holding her. "I'm already dead. Why do I have to die again?" asked the voice under Daisuke. He opened his eyes and it became soft for a while until he glared at Miki. He hit her head. "Itai!!" yelled Miki holding her head in her hands. "It's not my fault you weren't listening to us." said Daisuke. "So. I just talked with Mikan-chan." said Miki with a pout. "You did?!" asked Natsume. "Yes, and it seems that she would like to talk to you. Well, we have to go now, bye." said Miki taking Daisuke with her and they disappeared becoming their angel forms again. Natsume went into Mikan's room and sat on the chair that was next to her bed. Miki and Daisuke were on the other side of the bed in their angel forms. "Um, about that kiss you gave me during class today...um." said Mikan. "Mikan!IthinkI'minlovewithyou!!" yelled Natsume too quickly for him to understand.

"Ne ne, Daisuke-kun, did Natsume just confess to Mikan-chan?" asked Miki. Daisuke nodded his head.

"Did you just say you love me?" asked Mikan blushing. "Yes, yes I did." said Natsume looking the other way to hide his blush. Mikan covered her mouth with her hands to keep herself from smiling too much. Miki did the same thing. Both Miki and Mikan had cried tears of joy. "Wait, why are you crying?" asked Daisuke. "Because it reminds me of the time when you confessed to me." said Miki. "Uh, that wasn't how I confessed to you." said Daisuke. "It wasn't?" asked Miki. Daisuke shook his head. "Oh." said Miki.

"I love you too!!" yelled Mikan jumping off the bed and into Natsume's arms. The impact was too quick, but he was able to catch her with thanks from Daisuke to keep them from falling.

Daisuke flew back to Miki. She hugged him really tight. "You're so kind!!" said Miki. Daisuke and Natsume smiled. "You finally smiled!!" yelled Miki and Mikan at the same time. "Huh?" said Miki and Mikan. "Auntie Mikan, did you just say the same thing I did?" asked Mikan to the black feather. "Uh, why yes I did." said Miki sweat dropping.

Natsume was smirking. "Natsume-kun, why are you smirking?" asked Mikan. "Because now I get to kiss you more often!!" said Natsume before kissing Mikan. Mikan's eyes were wide open with surprise, but she got over it and kissed Natsume back.

"Kyaa!! that's so sweet!!" yelled Miki. "Mikan." said Daisuke. "Natsume, just now. Did you say my name?" asked Mikan. "Hn." said Natsume before kissing Mikan. Mikan's eyes were wide with surprise and she had tears of happiness and kissed Natsume back. Natsume pulled back. "Why are you crying?" asked Natsume. "Because this is the first kiss that we had since before we both died." said Mikan still crying tears of happiness and was hugging Natsume. "No, it wasn't." said Natsume. "What do you mean?" asked Mikan. "I mean, that while you were sleeping, I always kissed you." said Natsume. "Wait, does that mean that you stole kisses from me while I was sleeping?!" asked Mikan. Natsume nodded his head. "Why you!!" said Mikan before smiling.

Both Mikan and Natsume pulled back from their kiss. "Natsume, you have to stop kissing me suddenly or I'll be in the hospital more often." said Mikan. Natsume smirked. "And then, I'll be responsible for it then." said Natsume. Mikan smiled.

Miki frowned. "Why are you frowning, Miki?" asked Daisuke. "Because, the time for Mikan has come. The time where she will have the same fate as I did. Their future lays in Natsume's hands now. We can no longer make miracles for them." said Miki. "What time?" asked Daisuke. "You will soon find out." said Miki and her wings stopped flapping and she fell towards the ground. Daisuke flew to her as quick as he could and saved her before she hit the ground. He flew over back to their house in the Underworld.

* * *

Okay, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	4. Mikan's Time

**The Cycle**

Okay, I am really sorry that I haven't been updating lately, but I've been busy with my exams, my project, my homework, and other stuff. So enjoy.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Underlined-Miki/Daisuke/Mikan/Natsume talking

**Bold Underlined-Miki/Daisuke talking**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its contents

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Mikan's Time

Recap

**Miki frowned. "Why are you frowning, Miki?" asked Daisuke. "Because, the time for Mikan has come. The time where she will have the same fate as I did. Their future lies in Natsume's hands now. We can no longer make miracles for them." said Miki. "What time?"asked Daisuke. "You will soon find out."said Miki and her wings stopped flapping and she fell towards the ground. Daisuke flew to her as quick as he could and saved her before she hit the ground. He flew back to their house in the Underworld.**

End of Recap

In fear, Daisuke was taking care of Miki. It felt like a year to Daisuke until she woke up, but it was only 3 days, but that proves that he really loves her, right? Anyways, when she woke up, she just sat up in bed immediately, startling Daisuke since he was reading his manga, with tears in her eyes and was looking around the room as if searching for someone. When she spotted Daisuke, and since he was sitting on a chair next to her bed, she jumped out of bed and dived towards Daisuke. She was clutching his shirt and rubbing her face against his chest mumbling something in fear. The impact had startled Daisuke and he soon realized what kind of situation they were in. He was on the ground, knees up and hands down, with Miki between his legs. He hugged her and tried calming her down succeeding. **"Natsume. Natsume."**said Miki repeatedly. **"What happened Mikan?"** asked Natsume not noticing that he called her by her real name. **"Natsume-kun."** said Mikan looking up at him. **"I, I had a dream."**said Mikan sitting up and wiping her tears, but her tears were still falling. He held her tighter with his head on top of her head. He began stroking her hair, savoring the moment. **"What kind of dream was it?"**asked Natsume. **"Well, I had a dream of our last moments together before we died and the same thing happened, but only it happened to Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun."** said Mikan calming down. _"So that's what she meant by Mikan's time."_ thought Natsume. **"So what you're saying is that the same thing will happen to them as it did to us, but we can't do anything to stop it, right? All we can do is watch them."**said Natsume. Mikan nodded her head.

**"But, who will be doing it this time? I'm pretty sure Persona won't do it."**said Natsume. **"No, it's not Aniki. It's..."**said Mikan. There was a small silence before she continued her sentence. **"The one who will be doing it will be me."**said Mikan whispering the "me". Natsume raised his eyebrow in confusion. **"Me."**said Mikan louder. Natsume heard her and he was shocked, but he didn't show it. Of course, he IS the Kuro Neko. **"It's okay. I'll be there for you. I'll do it with you. I'll stay by your side the whole time."**said Natsume. Mikan calmed down and pulled away from Natsume showing him her smile, the smile that he missed for 3 whole days. Natsume smiled back at her and held onto her tightly. **"You have no clue how much I missed you."**said Natsume with his head in her hair. They stayed like that for a while until a growl came along. "GROWL." went Mikan's stomach. They both pulled away and Mikan had a flushed face laughing nervously. **"Baka."**said Natsume and then HIS stomach growled. He hid his face with his bangs. Mikan smiled and dragged him to the kitchen. They ate lunch since Mikan woke up at around noon. They both left the house and went to look for Mikan and Natsume.

They both found Mikan and Natsume at their Sakura tree. They were in their human forms. "Mikan, Natsume, why don't you follow us somewhere?"asked Miki. "But what about class?"asked Mikan. "You are both excused from it."said Daisuke. Mikan and Natsume nodded their heads and followed Miki and Daisuke to the Northern Woods. There was a machine in the middle of the Woods. "Mikan can you sit there?"asked Miki referring to the machine. Mikan hesitated and sat in it. "Daisuke, you know what to do."said Miki. He nodded his head and grabbed hold of Natsume. He was surprised and tried moving, but he was frozen. He looked down and realized that his feet were frozen to the ground by Miki. When Mikan sat in the machine, she was suddenly strapped to the chair. "Auntie Mikan, what's happening?"asked Mikan afraid. Miki sighed and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, but it's your turn. You'll find out when this is all over."said Miki putting the helmet on Mikan and turned the machine on. There were static shocks and Mikan kept moving all over the place and so did Natsume because Mikan was getting hurt. After a couple minutes, the machine turned off and Mikan slumped in the chair unconscious, and Natsume ran to her. "Don't worry, she'll regain her consciousness soon."said Miki and as if on cue, Mikan woke up. She looked at Miki with dullness in her eyes.

"Tch, now you let me out."said Mikan with such venom in her voice that made Natsume and Daisuke flinched and made Miki cry. "Mikan, Mikan. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."said Miki wrapping her arms around herself. Mikan walked to her and hugged her. "It's not your fault. It was my turn and it's my destiny. You know I cannot go against destiny."said Mikan. She pulled from the hug. Natsume held her hand. "Don't you even dare touch me."said Mikan with venom in her voice and walk away leaving Natsume standing with Daisuke . Miki ran to Mikan and held her hand. She was swinging their hands and started singing. Mikan told her to be quiet because she was too loud. "Gomen."said Miki. "Ah, never mind just continue singing."said Mikan. Miki cheered and continued singing. Mikan sighed and walked towards her class.

"What happened to Mikan?" asked Natsume. "I will tell you once Mikan and Miki are gone."said Daisuke. They waited until Mikan and Miki were gone and told Natsume. "This is how Miki and I died. Miki was a cheerful girl like she is now, but one day, she became a cold girl like Mikan right now. I hurt her without knowing and look where it brought us. We're dead. Right now, Mikan is having the same destiny, only you will change her destiny. You will be able to make her happy again, but if she becomes this way again, she will die, and that will lead you to die also. As it did to Miki and I." said Daisuke and followed Miki and Mikan. Natsume stood there thinking about what Daisuke had said. He ran to catch up with the others.

When Mikan got home, she slammed the door and threw her bag on the couch. She walked into the kitchen and saw Hotaru. "Mom, where's dad?" asked Mikan. "He's outside taking care of the animals." said Hotaru looking at Mikan. "Hn." said Mikan and went to the backyard. "Mikan, do I have to bear with this?" asked Hotaru. "Yes." said Miki. Hotaru and Miki smiled and hugged each other. "Imai, that child is a miniature you now." said Daisuke. Hotaru cocked an eyebrow. "I'm married to Ruka, so now I'm a Nogi." said Hotaru. "Tch." said Daisuke. Miki and Daisuke went back to their "angel" forms and went to the backyard where Ruka and Mikan was at. Mikan was watching Ruka play with the rabbits. "Mikan, do you want to play with the rabbits too?" asked Ruka with a smile. "No." said Mikan and walked back into the house. The rabbits were looking at her rubbing their noses in curiosity. "It's her turn, Ruka." said Daisuke. Ruka turned around and gave a smile. Daisuke and Ruka greeted each other. Miki was watching them talk, and decided to go talk with Hotaru.

Mikan was in her room with her bag next to the mirrored closet. She was laying on her bed one knee up and her arm over her eyes. She seemed to be thinking of something. She was thinking about her destiny, and everything else. "Mikan? Are you thinking of your destiny?" asked Miki. "Hn."said Mikan. "You know that your destiny is in Natsume's hands now, right?" asked Miki. "Yea, I know."said Mikan removing her arm and stared at her ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing ever. Miki disappeared and allowed Mikan to have some time of her own.

Mikan sighed and turned on her side towards her reflection looking at it. She got off of the bed and walked towards her reflection. She touched her reflection for a while with a calm face. She tried smiling, but it turned out to be a glare. She tried it again, and yet it turned out to be a smirk. She did this for a while, and her only results were either smirks or glares. After many futile tries, she glared at her reflection and punched the mirror at where her face was shown. Of course, the mirror broke and Mikan's hand was bleeding. She looked at her hand clenching it, unclenching it, clenching it, and unclenching it over and over again. She jumped out the window and was walking towards-I don't know where it is. When Hotaru and Ruka entered Mikan's room, the first thing they saw were shattered pieces of the mirror and a puddle of blood. They realized that Mikan wasn't in her room and saw the fluttering curtains and opened window and knew that she jumped out the window and to somewhere.

Mikan was walking to Natsume's house fully aware of the stares that she's been getting because of her bleeding hand. She just rolled her eyes and ignored them. "Hey, look at that girl. She looks like she got abused." said a girl to another girl. "Maybe her family doesn't want her. Look at her, she looks like a boy rather than a girl." said the girl talking back to her. Again, Mikan rolled her eyes. If only she wasn't in the public, then she would've really liked to beat the people around her.

When she reached to Natsume's house, she rang on the doorbell, and hid her arm behind her back. Natsume opened the door and saw Mikan. "Hey, how did you know where to find me?" asked Natsume. "Stupid, because you lived here the whole time without me even noticing and making me think that you actually moved." said Mikan with a hint of anger in her voice. Natsume was laughing nervously with his hand on the back of his head. "Sorry." said Natsume. Mikan entered the house making sure that Natsume wouldn't see her arm, but she was too late, he saw it. He grabbed her arm, eyes opened in shock. "Mikan! What did you do to yourself?!" yelled Natsume in worry. "It's nothing." said Mikan pulling her arm away from him and looked the other way. "This isn't nothing! You could've been dead by now!" yelled Natsume grabbing her arm. "Whatev-" Mikan was cut off because she suddenly fainted due to loss of blood and stress. Luckily, Natsume caught her and carried her, bridal-style, to his room and laid her on his bed.

He went to get some bandages and treated her arm. He took out the small glass pieces and bandaged her arm. He winced at her injury. He felt guilty and knew that he should take care of her more or else he will lose her forever.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review and so I will get some motivation.


	5. Three Years

**The Cycle**

Hey, I am finally on my break from school, but my dad wants me to go on this program for an hour before I can do anything else. I have just checked the reviews and it seems to be 9 reviews therefore, I will not update the next chapter until I get 20 reviews and the 20th person who reviewed will have the epilogue dedicated for them. If you think I'm being to mean and all, don't blame me, it's just that I haven't been getting enough motivation that I used to nowadays. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!!

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Underlined-Miki/Daisuke/Mikan/Natsume talking

**Bold Underlined-Miki/Daisuke talking**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its contents.

* * *

**Chapter 5:** 3 Years

Recap

**When she reached to Natsume's house, she rang on the doorbell, and hid her arm behind her back. Natsume opened the door and saw Mikan. "Hey, how did you know where to find me?" asked Natsume. "Stupid, because you lived here the whole time without me even noticing and making me think that you actually moved." said Mikan with a hint of anger in her voice. Natsume was laughing nervously with his hand on the back of his head. "Sorry." said Natsume. Mikan entered the house making sure that Natsume wouldn't see her arm, but she was too late, he saw it. He grabbed her arm, eyes opened in shock. "Mikan! What did you do to yourself?!" yelled Natsume in worry. "It's nothing." said Mikan pulling her arm away from him and looked the other way. "This isn't nothing! You could've been dead by now!" yelled Natsume grabbing her arm. "Whatev-" Mikan was cut off because she suddenly fainted due to loss of blood and stress. Luckily, Natsume caught her and carried her, bridal-style, to his room and laid her on his bed.**

**He went to get some bandages and treated her arm. He took out the small glass pieces and bandaged her arm. He winced at her injury. He felt guilty and knew that he should take care of her more or else he will lose her forever.**

End of Recap

Ever since the last incident that had happened to Mikan, she always went to Natsume's house, hurt and Natsume always had to treat her wounds. Whenever he tried to touch Mikan, she would always push him away, causing a pang of loneliness to occur in his heart, but the only time that she had allowed him to touch her was when he treated her wounds. Other than that, she wouldn't allow him to touch her, not even Hotaru and Ruka were allowed to touch her, she wouldn't allow Daisuke to touch her, she only allowed her Aunt Miki to touch her. Truth be told, Natsume was very jealous that Mikan only allowed her aunt to touch her and not himself, but he was rather happy that she wouldn't allow Daisuke to touch her.

All of this had been happening for at least three years, and yet, there was still no improvement, Mikan is 15 and Natsume is 16. Miki and Daisuke finally told Natsume what the cure was for Mikan to come back. Miki couldn't tell him three years ago because she was still searching for a cure. Since she died a couple days after she was cured, there was a new cure for the reincarnation, and so Miki had to search for the new cure. The new cure wasn't very different from her cure. For her cure, all that was needed was a kiss while all Mikan needed was for her to show her emotions, physical contact with each other, and a kiss. Natsume had asked her what she had meant by physical contact because he thought that since Miki touched Mikan, she should be back, but Miki had explained that it should be someone that she's known for a long time and someone that she loves and loves her back. Natsume knew that this was his chance because they both love each other.

So ever since, Miki had told him the cure, he always tried to get close to Mikan, but he always failed because she would always push him away and/or avoid him. One day, he decided to take her to Central Town and the Haunted House that was made by Hotaru, Ruka, Miki, and Daisuke at the end. They went window shopping and Mikan began to show her emotions one by one which made Natsume very happy. The only physical contact that they made was hugging and Natsume being dragged, of course, that was the only one until Mikan accidentally tripped over a rock while dragging Natsume which led them to an accidental kiss. Natsume got up blushing and looked the other way offering his hand to Mikan while she accepted it and he pulled her up. He pulled her up too fast which caused Mikan to fall in Natsume' s arms and Mikan was blushing, but hid it well with her bangs.

Natsume still held onto her hand and started to entwine his fingers with hers. Mikan felt the contact and looked at their hands and looked at Natsume with a smile that he hadn't seen for three years. It wasn't a smirk, or a glare, it was a genuine smile that belonged only to Mikan. They walked, but Mikan stopped in front of a store admiring a heart shaped locket with a hole on the middle of the front of the locket where an alice stone is placed. Natsume saw Mikan staring at it and they both walked to the Haunted House which was located in the Northern Woods for some reason. The entered the Haunted House, but nothing had scared them both. Sure Mikan was surprised, but she wasn't scared until she saw an old lady at the hall. She looks at them which made them both flinch and Mikan to hold onto Natsume's arm. "Would you kindly take me to the other side?" asked the old lady. Natsume started walking trying to ignore the old lady and sorta dragged Mikan along the way. The old lady kept asking them over and over again. "Natsume? Are you sure we shouldn't help her?" asked Mikan. "Hn." said Natsume. Feeling angry, the old lady opens her eyes revealing scary red eyes like those of a vampires when they are thirsty for blood.

The old lady suddenly goes on her hands and legs and runs after Mikan and Natsume unusually quick for an old lady causing Mikan and Natsume to run, but sadly, Mikan tripped because of her clumsiness. Natsume ran back to Mikan and carried her bridal-style and ran for their lives with the scary Sadako lady behind on their trail. When they were far away from the old lady, they saw the exit blinking in red like any other Haunted House would. They, well, Natsume since he was still holding Mikan, walked to the exit and they both screamed loudly causing the birds in the Woods to fly out and caused Piyo to run away, but sadly, while Bear was chopping the woods again, he was carried off by the birds and started whacking them with his axe, but it didn't seem to work and so the birds dropped him and he fell down next to his cabin and went back to chopping the wood again. Mikan and Natsume were frozen because they saw Sadako in front of them grinning in a very scary and evil way. Natsume stood up and quickly ran out towards the exit. "Next time, let's not go to another Haunted House." said Mikan with her hands on her knees breathing heavily with blue lines in her background. Natsume nodded his head in reply with the same background and had the same position as Mikan.

The Haunted House was Hotaru's idea. She decided to bring Yuu to make the Sadako lady again just as it had done to Miki, Daisuke, and Ruka back in their elementary school days.

They both walked home. Later that day, Natsume went to the store and asked for the price of the locket that Mikan was admiring.

"How much is this locket?" asked Natsume. "Oh this? The locket picks its owner actually. Once you touch it, you will be cursed, but if you are able to touch it and nothing happens than you and whomever you are giving it to will not be cursed." said the clerk. Natsume touched it and nothing happened. "Well, I guess it costs, let's say. 1000 rts." said the clerk. Natsume handed 1000 rts to the clerk. "Oh yes, there is a legend that goes with this locket." said the clerk. "What is it?" asked Natsume. "See that hole in the middle?" asked the clerk pointing to the middle of the locket. Natsume nodded his head. "Well, if you put your alice stone there, and give it to someone, it is said that both you and that person will receive a great amount of luck in your love lives. So would you like to put your alice stone here? It'll be free." said the clerk. Natsume thought for a while and decided to make an alice stone and made it and gave it to the clerk. He took the alice stone and went to the back of the store. A couple minutes later, he returned with the locket and his alice stone in front. It looked very pretty with the ocean blue color of the alice stone with the locket. "Now then, which color box would you like the locket to be in?" asked the clerk. "A red velvet box." said Natsume.

"It sounds like you are proposing to this person." said the clerk grinning. Natsume blushed and smiled. "Yes, it does, doesn't it? Anyways, do you happen to have a diamond ring?" asked Natsume. "Why, yes." said the clerk and took out a beautiful diamond rind with a silver band. "This one just came this morning." said the clerk and showed Natsume the ring. "How much is it?" asked Natsume. "Why, I'll give you this for free since you bought that locket. It's been in this store for 50 years and no one was able to bought so I'll give you this ring for free!!" said the clerk. "Are you sure?" asked Natsume. "Of course I am!" said the clerk. "Okay, can you carve "My Only Love Is You" on the band of the ring?" asked Natsume. "Yes and that will be free too!" said the clerk and went back into the store and started carving the words that Natsume had spoken. The clerk went outside and took out a velvet red box and put the ring inside. Natsume took the box and put it in his pocket and left the store. "Please come again!" said the clerk and he slowly disappeared. The only thing, or persons, left was Hotaru and Ruka with Miki and Daisuke floating above them.

Hotaru used Yuu again to make an illusion of a clerk while Hotaru gave the lines to Ruka to speak.

The next day, Mikan went to Natsume's house with a bag; inside was an extra pair of clothes. She was wearing a black tank top and white shorts with her belt dangling off her waist. She wore laced up boots that were up to her knees. She wore gloves that showed her fingers, but covered her palms. She was wearing a black beanie hat and her was in low pigtails.

He found her unwounded and thought that something was wrong. "Natsume, let's go to the amusement park today." said Mikan and Natsume agreed. Natsume had wondered why she had brought a bag with an extra pair of clothes, why she came unhurt, and why she had asked him to go to the amusement park. After two hours of playing at the amusement park, Mikan said that she needed to go to the bathroom for a while. Natsume was waiting for her for 10 minutes and Mikan came out of the bathroom wearing her laced up boots and her black beanie hat, but her hair was down with curls at the bottom, but what surprised Natsume the most was the clothing that she wore. It was a pink sundress with flowers on them. He didn't see her bag anywhere and thought that maybe she threw it away. _"She looks so cute in that dress!"_thought Natsume blushing, but hid it well with his emotionless face.

"What's with the new clothes?" asked Natsume. "I don't know why, but I just feel so happy right now!!" said Mikan smiling her genuine smile that Natsume loves. Natsume smiled back and held her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. Mikan looked at their hands and smiled widely at Natsume. They played all day at the amusement park and at when it reached sunset, they went on the ferris wheel and had a better view of the sunset. "It's so beautiful." said Mikan looking at the sunset. "Yeah." said Natsume looking at Mikan. Mikan noticed that he meant that she was beautiful so she blushed. Natsume pulled Mikan closer to him and hugged her. She hugged him back tightly afraid that she would no longer see him again. He suddenly pulled back and kissed Mikan. She kissed him back with her eyes closed and fireworks came. They were at the top of the ferris wheel. It seemed like forever because Miki and Daisuke were granted one miracle to make for Mikan and Daisuke and that was for time to stop for them for at least 5 minutes. They pulled back and laid in each others arms and time started again.

When they returned home, they were both very happy. Before Mikan went into her house, Natsume gave Mikan the necklace and she wore it happily and smiled widely at him and gave him a peck on his cheek.

Natsume bent down on one knee and took out the ring. "Mikan Nogi, when the time has come, and we have graduated from Gakuen Alice, would you marry me?" asked Natsume. Mikan cried tears of joy and shouted "YES!!" causing Hotaru and Ruka to come out of the house to witness the proposal that Natsume had made to Mikan. It was a good thing that their neighbors were gone for the night.

* * *

Okay, the next chapter will be the epilogue, so be prepared. Please review.


	6. Epilogue

**The Cycle**

Thank you for those of you whom replied, and as I promised, the 20th person to have reviewed the chapter before will have an epilogue dedicated to them, well, the 20th person to have reviewed is...Chocolatexpudding!! Okay, I just remembered, but Chocolatexpudding asked for this sequel and I told her that I would make a sequel and that this story was dedicated for her which I completely forgot. Hehehe, sorry, Chocolatexpudding.

In this chapter, instead of returning Miki's and Daisuke's name back to their original names, I'm going to leave it as Miki and Daisuke so you wouldn't get them mixed up with Mikan and Natsume.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Underlined-Angels talking

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its contents.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Epilogue

Recap

"**What's with the new clothes?" asked Natsume. "I don't know why, but I just feel so happy right now!!" said Mikan smiling her genuine smile that Natsume loves. Natsume smiled back and held her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. Mikan looked at their hands and smiled widely at Natsume. They played all day at the amusement park and at when it reached sunset, they went on the ferris wheel and had a better view of the sunset. "It's so beautiful." said Mikan looking at the sunset. "Yeah." said Natsume looking at Mikan. Mikan noticed that he meant that she was beautiful so she blushed. Natsume pulled Mikan closer to him and hugged her. She hugged him back tightly afraid that she would no longer see him again. He suddenly pulled back and kissed Mikan. She kissed him back with her eyes closed and fireworks came. They were at the top of the ferris wheel. It seemed like forever because Miki and Daisuke were granted one miracle to make for Mikan and Daisuke and that was for time to stop for them for at least 5 minutes. They pulled back and laid in each others arms and time started again.**

**When they returned home, they were both very happy. Before Mikan went into her house, Natsume gave Mikan the necklace and she wore it happily and smiled widely at him and gave him a peck on his cheek.**

**Natsume bent down on one knee and took out the ring. "Mikan Nogi, when the time has come, and we have graduated from Gakuen Alice, would you marry me?" asked Natsume. Mikan cried tears of joy and shouted "YES!!" causing Hotaru and Ruka to come out of the house to witness the proposal that Natsume had made to Mikan. It was a good thing that their neighbors were gone for the night.**

End of Recap

Ever since Natsume's proposal to Mikan, it appears that Miki and Daisuke have left Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka and was returned to the Heavens right when Natsume had proposed to Mikan. On the night of the proposal, Hotaru took pictures and had Ruka film the whole proposal. The next day, news of Mikan's engagement with Natsume was all over the neighborhood and all the neighbors brought something for their engagement. An elderly couple heard of this engagement and wished Mikan and Natsume a happy marriage in the future and both walked away muttering something about young love. There was a five year old child who was told by her parents of this engagement and also came for a visit, but it seems that her visit was a bad idea. Why? Well, it's because right when she saw Natsume, she fell for him and claimed that when she grows older that he would be her husband clearly knowing that he was the husband-to-be of Mikan. Mikan grew very angry and soon she and the child got into a catfight, but Natsume ended the fight seeing that the child was going to push Mikan out the window. Natsume and Mikan found Hotaru selling pictures and videos of their proposal and found Ruka holding up a sign that said, "Selling pictures and videos of the proposal for 100 yen each."

Now Mikan and Natsume knew how all the neighbors found out about the proposal. Everyone had thought that Hotaru was selling pictures and videos for money, but Ruka knew why she was selling pictures and videos. He knew that Hotaru was very proud that her daughter was going to get married, but that she was also said to see her little Mikan walk away from her. He knew that she needed more money for the wedding to be a success for Mikan and Natsume.

**5 year Later**

The next five years went by quickly and Mikan and Natsume have finally graduated from Gakuen Alice. All of their neighbors came to their wedding, including Miki and Daisuke, who was granted by God that they were allowed to witness Mikan's and Natsume's wedding. Nobody knew that Miki and Daisuke were going to be there, and in their human forms, even though they sat in front of all their friends and Hotaru and Ruka. Natsume and Mikan said their vows for each other. The same child that was last seen five years ago came up with their rings. "I, Natsume Takahashi, take you, Mikan Nogi, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." said Natsume putting the ring on Mikan's ring finger. Mikan took Natsume's ring. "I, Mikan Nogi, take you, Natsume Takahashi, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." said Mikan putting the ring on Natsume's ring finger also.

"You may kiss the bride." said the priest. Natsume leaned forward and Mikan leaned towards him. Their lips touched one another and they kissed. The bells of the church rang while they kissed. The child gave a disgusted face and went back to her mother as she did not believe in love ever since her parents had divorced and figured that every men would do the same to their wife and children. Everyone, but Mikan and Natsume, were outside the church on one side of the red, well, maybe flowered carpet which was made by the flower girl. Mikan and Natsume came out of the church and stood on the flowered red carpet. Mikan threw her bouquet to who knows where with her eyes closed. Natsume had the garter belt in his hand as he had taken off of Mikan in the church and also threw it to who knows where. Someone, or maybe some couple, caught the garter and bouquet. Everyone followed the trail of where the bouquet and garter went and there was Miki holding the bouquet in her hands with a shocked expression on her face and Daisuke with the garter on his head with an irritated expression, but deep inside he was happy.

All of their friends saw them and ran to them yelling their name, including Hotaru and Ruka. "MIKAN/NATSUME!!" were the shouts of all of Miki's and Daisuke's friends. Miki and Daisuke, in chibi mode, stepped aside as they did not want to get squeezed by everyone, or maybe the pile of people that were their friends in chibi mode. Koko, Mochu, Yuu, and Kitsuneme were on the bottom of the pile followed by Anna, Sumire, Nonoko, and Otonashi. Youichi was next in the pile along with Tsubasa, Misaki, and Narumi. Kaname, Hayate, Nobara, and Tono were next in the pile. Aoi was also in the pile on the very top on top of Hotaru and Ruka. Standing next to the pile was Subaru and his friend, Sakurano, also in chibi mode.

"WHY DID YOU MOVE?!" yelled everyone in the pile. "Because we don't want to be like you all." said Daisuke bluntly. "Ehhh?! Why are You-chan, Aoi-chan, Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Narumi-sensei, Nobara-chan, Kaname-senpai, Hayate-san, and Tono-senpai here? Along with Subaru onii-san and Sakurano-san?" asked Miki after seeing everyone getting out of the pile. "We're all here because ever since the two of you died, we all became very close friends." said Youichi and Aoi at the same time. "We're here because we got invited here by Hayate here." said Tsubasa for himself and Misaki pointing at Hayate with his thumb behind him since Hayate was behind him. "I'm here because Mikan is one of my students and I just want to witness her wedding." said Narumi smiling. "I'm here because I felt that maybe Mikan, the daughter of Hotaru and Ruka, might be just like you and I was right." said Nobara softly. "I'm here because Tsubasa and Misaki dragged me here." said Kaname. "I'm here because I want to see Cool Blue Sky!!" yelled Hayate and flung himself at Hotaru. She was about to take out her baka cannon when she remembered that she left it at home and so Ruka grabbed her causing Hayate to flung himself at the tree instead and swirls in place of his eyes and there were baby Piyos walking around his head and he was mumbling something about Cool Blue Sky. "Because I was going to fl-" Tono was cut off by Hotaru's glare and so he gulped afraid of what would happen. He had blue lines on his background and on his face and stood far away from chibi Hotaru as he could for she had an evil glint in her eyes. "It's my niece's wedding. I should go." said Subaru. "I have nothing to do so I just followed Subaru here." said Sakurano.

"Oh." said Miki. "Weren't you dead?" asked Aoi. "God gave us this day to become humans again just for Mikan's and Natsume's wedding." said Miki. Everyone, but Subaru, Sakurano, and Hayate, nodded their heads. Then everyone ran to hug Miki and Daisuke when Koko, Kitsuneme, Yuu, and Mochu suddenly stopped causing everyone behind them to crash down on them and once again there are in a pile. "WHY DID YOU STOP?!" yelled everyone at Koko, Kitsuneme, Mochu, and Yuu. "What ever happened to the garter belt and bouquet?" asked Koko. "Mikan and Natsume caught it." said Youichi breathing it out. Everyone turned their heads to a 90 degrees slowly which caused Miki and Daisuke to flinched and Miki to jumped up in surprise. "You're right." said Aoi. Everyone struggled to get out of the pile and succeeded. All the girls ran to Miki and hugged her while all the guys ran to Daisuke and tackled him including Yuu.

**With Miki and the girls**

"Oh my gawd! Mikan, when was the last time did we see each other?" asked Anna and Nonoko. "Umm." said Miki trying to think. "About 20 years." said Hotaru. "Hotaru." said Miki. "Mikan." said Hotaru. "HOTARRUUUU!!" yelled Miki and ran to Hotaru and hugged her. "How's my kouhai doing?" asked Misaki. "Fine." said Miki and they all had a group hug.

**With Daisuke and the guys**

"Ouch." said Daisuke on the ground. He got up only to find the guys smiling sheepishly. "Who knew that Yuu could tackle?" asked Daisuke. Yuu started laughing nervously. They all talked. "You better take care of my kouhai." said Tsubasa. "Hn." said Daisuke looking the other way. "Why you!!" yelled Tsubasa struggling to beat Daisuke, but he can't because the guys are holding him down.

Everyone got together and watched Mikan and Natsume walked down the carpet they turned around only to find wings on Miki's and Daisuke's backs. Everyone followed their gaze and saw Miki and Daisuke leaving them again. "MIKAN!! NATSUME!! DON'T FORGET US!!" yelled everyone. Miki smiled reassuring her friends. "Don't worry, we'll remember you." said Miki holding the bouquet gently in her arms and said a spell for the garter belt and bouquet to last forever. Miki and Natsume held hands, entwined, and flew off back into the Heavens leaving scattered feathers everywhere that were pure white as snow. Everyone received a feather, crying, including Subaru, Sakurano, and Hayate whom just woke up. Mikan and Natsume went inside their limo on their way to their honeymoon which lasted about a week.

**A week later**

Mikan and Natsume returned home from their honeymoon and decided to go to Mikan's house first. Strange, they entered the house and found out that no one was inside the house. Not even the animals were in the yard. They decided to ask the neighbors, but they didn't get anything out of them for all they neighbors did was ignore them and walked away miserably. They decided to go to Natsume's house and had the same results. No one was home and the neighbors either walked away miserably and opened and closed the door slowly. They decided to go to the police station and got nothing out, but the head of the police had no choice, but to tell them what happened. "I'm very sorry to tell you this, but both of your parents are dead. On the third day of your honeymoon, the four of them were going out of town for a while until you both returned home, but they got into an accident with an alcholic whom was drunk at that time. The four of them didn't want to let you know until you returned. You can visit their grave if you would like they're next to each other and close by. Here is the address." said the police and gave them the way to the grave. They were at their parents' tombstones praying and crying. Mikan received a call from the police. **"It seems that everyone at your wedding, whom received a pure white feather had died. We do not know, but we know that those that received it died reading the words on the feather,"** said the police and hang up the phone.

Mikan and Natsume still kept their feathers in their hands and decided to walk back home. They crossed the street and a speeding truck came towards them. Mikan and Natsume didn't have time to react, but the first thing that they thought of was themselves. They hugged each other and waited for the impact. The truck ran into them and sent them flying to the other side of the street. They looked at their feathers and read the words.

_"Those of you who have received this feather  
and are able to read these words.  
It means that you are destined to die very soon."_

Mikan and Natsume looked at each other and smiled softly. They both understood why everyone who received a feather died and why their parents were dead too. They both closed their eyes. They opened their eyes only to find their bodies underneath them in a bed. "Mikan Takahashi. Natsume Takahashi." said a voice behind them. Mikan and Natsume turned around only to find people who were at the wedding and their parents, and Miki's friends. Miki had a sad smile on her face. "I am very sorry to tell you this, but you are both now dead. Daisuke and I must bring you back to the Heavens as our job as Tenshis. Everyone else are here to see how Tenshis are to do their job as a Tenshi since they are still in training. You are both newly weds and so it will be easier for you both to become Tenshis as you have made your vows to God a week ago." said Miki. Mikan and Natsume looked back at their bodies one last time and followed everyone back into the Heavens. "You two will receive new names once you have entered the Heavens." said Daisuke. "Your new names shall be Mitsuki Takahashi and Naoki Takahashi." said Miki. "Everyone here has new names." said Natsume. "Why do we need new names?" asked Mitsuki. "It is the rule in the Heavens and the Underworlds. You must erase your past existence and start anew as a new person in a realm." said Miki. Everyone arrived at the gates of the Heavens as Hikari(Hotaru) and Ryoma(Ruka) opens the gates after Daisuke and Miki taught them how the day before. They all entered the gates only to be blinded by light and was in front of God. "Mitsuki Takahashi and Naoki Takahashi are now new Tenshis as they have already made their vows to me. And everyone else who are dead are now Tenshis." said God and as if on cue, everyone, but Miki and Daisuke had received pure white wings on their backs. "Now Kukai(Kaname), Kain(Kitsuneme), Takuto(Tono), your wings are small meaning that you still lack in something and that something is love. Everyone else who has wings that are bigger means that they love everyone, but the one with the biggest wings are Miki and Daisuke as they have loved everyone the most. They both have left me in order to go to all of your weddings, your deaths, and the one whom have decided your new names. They both want everyone to have a piece of your previous existence and that is the initials of your new names. It is the same initials as the initials of your previous names." said God and with that everyone left and enjoyed being a Tenshi inside the gates of Heaven, but the most happiest was Miki for she was able to be with all of her friends, including her reincarnation and her lover's reincarnation.

The girls were busy talking not knowing that their boyfriends/husbands were making them a tiara out of flowers, or possibly a ring if they aren't married, or if their guys loved their girls well enough, they give them both. These knids of flowers were special for they can stay together, if made into anything, forever. The guys were arguing with each other. Daisuke glared at Takuto(Tono) wanting him not to give Miki anything. Takuto(Tono) was afraid and decided to just do something else. Daisuke had made Miki a tiara and a ring. Ryoma(Ruka) had made Hikari(Hotaru) a tiara. Kentaro(Koko) made Asuka(Anna) a ring. Makoto(Mochu) made Sachi(Sumire) a tiara. Yasuo(Yuu) made Nami(Nonoko) a tiara and ring. Yama(Youichi) made Aiko(Aoi) a ring. Toshi(Tsubasa) made Midori(Misaki) a tiara. Natsu(Narumi) made a tiara for himself as he still has his alice. The guys just talked. The girls put on their accessories which made them more pretty. Everyone still has their alices, but they are not allowed to use their alice until neccessary. Everyone lived happily in the garden of Heaven.

* * *

Yes, I am finally done with this. I had no idea what the name should be so I had to search for it. I keep typing down Miki's and Daisuke's original names down because the others keeping calling them Mikan and Natsume that I got confused. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this epilogue.


End file.
